Minutę przed burzą
by SickRambler
Summary: Pete jest zmęczony popisywaniem się nowego króla Bullworth i byciem ciągle sam, więc postanawia zaryzykować i odwiedzić starego "przyjaciela". Ale to, co zastaje jest ostatnim, czego się spodziewał. Miniatura, bez yaoi/slashu, Pete i Gary z ostatniego rozdziału.


Gary nalał coli do dwóch szklanek i jedną z nich wcisnął w dłonie Pete'a, gestem, jakby częstował go najdroższą whisky. Potem usiadł tyłem na krześle, dłonią zataczając krąg, obejmujący cały pokój.

- Witaj ponownie w moim królestwie, Petey – powiedział z emfazą, rozglądając się z dumą. Pete też się rozejrzał.

W życiu nie widział tak... zapuszczonego miejsca. Gary nigdy nie był porządnym typem, swego czasu Pete nieraz do niego wpadał, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się zobaczyć czegoś takiego. Jedna zasłona zwisała smętnie na paru żabkach, jakby ktoś chwycił ją i szarpnął z całej siły. Druga przysłaniała większość okna, tak że w pokoju panował smętny półmrok. Pościel nie była zmieniana od tygodni, a ścieleniem Gary chyba już dawno przestał zawracać sobie głowę. Tak jak wyrzucaniem papierów, kubków, szczątków kubków, połamanych w drzazgi kijów bejsbolowych, ubrań, toreb, powyrywanych stron z książek, opakowań po jedzeniu, zepsutych długopisów i setki innych rzeczy, jakie walały się po całej podłodze i półkach. Do ścian miał poprzypinane zdjęcia, często pocięte czy pomalowane markerami, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiające wrażenie, że mieszkający tu chłopak się stoczył.

Ale nie widać było tego po samym Garym.

Oczy lśniły mu niezdrową ekscytacją, z twarzy nawet na sekundę nie schodził szeroki, wariacki uśmiech. Ręce stukały o oparcie krzesła, jak u dziecka, które już nie może się doczekać swojego urodzinowego prezentu. Chłopak zapomniał nawet o swojej szklance, patrzył na Pete'a, by zaraz rzucić do niego, nie kryjąc zaskakującej ciekawości:

- Co nowego, femmboy?

Totalny chaos dookoła, podekscytowany Gary i natłok własnych myśli sprawiały, że Kowalski nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Ostatnio działo się za dużo... Jimmy podbił szkołę, urywał się na całe dnie ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, zachowywał się jak kompletny kretyn i sprawił że, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, Pete stał się jeszcze bardziej sam niż wcześniej. Rola popychadła nigdy nie była przyjemna, ale gdy ograniczała się do nich dwóch, Kowalski jakoś umiał ją znieść. Bycie „naczelnym popychadłem Jimmy'ego Króla Bullworth" obrzydziło mu wszystko.

Milczenie przedłużało się i Gary zrobił się niecierpliwy, więc Pete odmruknął w końcu, patrząc w swoją szklankę:

- Nic nowego. – W jakimś ironicznym, paradoksalnym sensie to była prawda.

- Na „dworze" naszego „króla" nie czujesz się świetnie? – zapytał od razu chłopak, nasycając złośliwością każdy wyraz. Pete podniósł szybko głowę, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że Gary nadal się uśmiecha. Bez nawet śladu irytacji czy – czego Kowalski cały czas się spodziewał – wściekłości. Jakby doskonale się bawił!

- Co z tobą? – zmienił szybko temat, patrząc podejrzliwie na Smitha. Ten uniósł pytająco brwi, ale widać było po nim, że nie może się czegoś doczekać, więc Pete kontynuował ostrożnie: - W końcu to ty chciałeś przejąć...?

- Ha! – zawołał Gary, podrywając się z krzesła, jakby wystrzelony własną ekscytacją. Zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany, gestykulując i potykając się w słowach: - Ty też myślisz, że on-? HA! Wszystkich oszukałem! Petey, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to uczucie... Zaraz zwariuję!

Pete podniósł się szybko, poważnie zaniepokojony, bo Gary z tej radości zdawał się nawet nie oddychać. Smith chyba nawet tego nie zauważył, bo mówił dalej, jakby od dawna tylko czekał, aż to z siebie wyrzuci:

- *Wydaje mu się*, że przejął wszystkie te grupki i już rządzi szkołą?! *Wydaje mu się*, że tych paru idiotów ma wpływ na cokolwiek?! *Wydaje mu się*, że jest nietykalny?! Kretyn! Kiedy on bawił się w latanie na posyłki dla innych kretynów, ja siedziałem tutaj i planowałem, krok po kroku, punkt po puncie... I teraz jeden bogaty idiota zaraz wyleci ze szkoły, a to dopiero początek! Początek! On bawi się sprayem, ja wyrzucam ludzi na bruk! On wybija nauczycielom okna, ja piję kawę w gabinecie dyrektora! On myśli, że dogaduje się z połową miasta, ja niszczę jego reputację u samego źródła! On jest nikim! To JA rządzę tą szkołą! I niedługo wszyscy się o tym przekonają!

Gary zamilkł, stanął na środku pokoju i dyszał ciężko, próbując złapać oddech. Był czerwony na twarzy, ale zdawał się unosić nad ziemią. Dopiero parę chwil później odwrócił się do Pete'a. Kowalski jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego spojrzenia.

Parę minut później biegł korytarzem, desperacko szukając Jima. W uszach dzwonił mu jeszcze śmiech Gary'ego i jego beztroskie „Wpadnij jeszcze, Petey!" Petey nie zamierzał. Nigdy w życiu.

Musi ostrzec Jimmy'ego. A Jimmy musi go w końcu wysłuchać.


End file.
